퓨처라마
Futurama. 1939년 뉴욕 엑스포의 전시관 이름이 전시관에서는 20년후인 1960년의 미래를 그렸으며, 제너럴 모터스가 후원한 것이니 당연하게 넓은 국도가 나라안을 연결하는 네트워크 컨셉을 보여주고 있었다.이며, '미래상'이라는 뜻을 가지고 있다. 심슨을 제작한 맷 그레이닝과 데이비드 X. 코헨 심슨의 대본작가 인데, 이 인간도 퓨처라마 대본 작가 Ken Keeler처럼 하버드 출신(물리학 학사)이다. 그림그리는 것과 글쓰기가 좋아서 석사 취득후 작가로 일했다.이 만든 3000년대를 배경으로 한 SF 코미디 풍자 애니메이션으로, PS2 비디오게임, 모노폴리, 코믹스등 여러 분야로 발을 내밀은 미디어 프랜차이즈이다. 그중 코믹스&게임은 TV 애니메이션과 설정을 공유할뿐, TV와 패러럴 월드라고 봐도 무방하다. 심슨을 만들면서 쌓아온 제작/개그 노하우를 살려 만들어진 퓨처라마는 심슨보다는 조금 더 높은 연령층을 노리며 만들어졌으며 시간여행, 돌연변이, 외계인, 로봇, 우주여행, 패러렐 월드등 SF의 기본적인 요소를 갖추면서도 제작진들의 발랄하고도 황당한 상상력을 가미하여 나름대로의 팬층을 확보하였다. 제작 특징 2D 애니메이션인데도 불구하고 퓨처라마에선 3D 연출이 매우 많이 들어간다. 첫번째로, 애니메이션에 들어가는 모든 셀을 컴퓨터로 처리하였으며 또한 최초로 2D에 3D 애니메이션이 들어있는 애니메이션중 하나이다. 보통 3D 애니메이션를 우주선이 움직이는 장면, 폭발씬, 성운, 그리고 눈등에 적용하고 있다. 이런 것때문에 TV 애니메이션 사상 제작비가 가장 많이 들어간 작품(2003년 기준으로 한 에피소드를 제작할때 약 100만 달러가 소요되었다. 2011년 현재 환율로 따지면 약 13억 4천 4백만원)중 하나로 꼽힌다. 애니메이션 제작은 Rough Draft Studio가 하는데, 본사에서도 애니메이션을 만들긴 만들지만 대한민국 지사인 Rough Draft Korea에서도 한다. 이는 같은 제작사에서 만드는 심슨도 동일하며, 여기에서 어드벤처 타임도 제작한다. 한 에피소드를 만들때, The Curiosity Company, 20th Century Fox Television에서 Rough Draft Studios에 스토리보드와 스크립트 포함 약 100장을 주고, Rough Draft Studios에선 연필로 그린듯한 1000프레임을 만들어낸다. 그후 이걸 한국지사로 넘겨 30000프레임의 완성본을 만들어낸다고 한다. 그래서 대한민국이 심슨보단 아니더라도 아주 약간이지만 나오긴 나온다. 예를들어 3004년 지구 올림픽에 나온 12개의 국가중 하나가 대한민국이다. 그리고 김치를 억지로 먹은듯한 프라이의 아버지가 등장했다. 김치를 까는것 같은 프라이의 아버지를 보며 사람들은 그나마 대한민국이 언급된게 어디냐는 분위기. OVA, 종영과 재시작 1999년부터 2003년까지 폭스에서 시즌 5까지 방영하고 종영되는 듯 보였으나, 2005년부터 2009년까지 총 4편의 OVA가 나왔으며, 2010년 6월부터 코미디 센트럴에서 시즌 6이 방송되며 재개를 알렸다. 그리고 7시즌 계약에 성공하여 최소 2013년까진 나올 예정이다. 5시즌 이후 2009년까지 OVA가 4편 나왔다. 개인적 차이는 좀 있겠지만 보통 1편에 좋은 평가를 주며, 2편에 낮은 평가를 준다. 확실이 1편은 개그와 내용이 주 소재인 타임 패러독스에 맞춰서 결말로 이어지기에 내용파악에 별 어려움이 없으나, 2편은 소재에 별 관련 없는 1회성 개그와 내용들이 여럿있어 난잡해 보인다. 3편에서는 던전 앤 드래곤과 반지의 제왕을 패러디하였으며우월을 따진다면 퓨처라마와 밀접적인 관련이 있는 던전 앤 드래곤에 좀더 비중이 있다. 벤더가 던전 앤 드래곤에 너무 빠져서 만들어낸 차원을 배경으로 하기에... 그러나 차원을 이동하고 난후의 이야기 상으로는 반지의 제왕을 따라간다., 시즌 6과 연결되는 4편에서는 전 은하계급 미니어처 골프로부터 생태계가 자라는 행성계를 보호하려는 환경단체를 그리고 있다. 제작자들은 OVA 4편을 끝으로 퓨처라마를 완전히 접을려고 했는데결정적인 것이 맨 마지막에 웜홀이 등장하는데, 작중 대사론 이 웜홀을 통과하여 수조광년 떨어진 곳에 도착할수 있다고 했으며, 돌아갈수 없다고도 말했다. 또한 07년 코믹콘 특별 코믹스에서도 OVA 4개만 구상하고 끝낼려고 한것처럼 보여진다., 코미디 센트럴로부터 TV판 제작을 받게 되었다고 한다. 코미디 센트럴 측에서는 2008년부터 OVA와 퓨처라마를 재방송하고 있었는데, 이 OVA 4편의 DVD가 꽤 나 잘 팔리고, 또한 재방송 시청률도 괜찮게 나왔기 때문에 TV판을 덥썩 문 격이라고 보면 된다. 그래서 시즌 6이 시작할때 판스워스 박사가 우리가 지금 코미디 센트럴에서 방영되고 있다고 말했다.(...) 그러나 제작은 여전히 30세기 폭스에서 하고 있으며, 저작권도 20세기 폭스사가 갖고 있다. 헷갈리는 시즌들 퓨처라마는 총 3개의 시즌을 갖고 있다. * 제작시즌 - 1ACV01같은 제작할때 부여 받은 번호들 * 방송시즌 - 방송할때의 시즌 * 브랜드시즌 - 코미디 센트럴에서 바꿔버린 시즌. 방송 시즌으로 하면 OVA를 6시즌으로 치지만, 브랜드시즌으로 하면 OVA를 없는 시즌으로 친다. 코미디 센트럴이 2010년부터 새로 방송하는 퓨처라마를 6시즌으로 고쳤기 때문이다. 퓨처라마는 제작 시즌과 방송 시즌이 싱크가 안맞는 애니메이션이다. 심지어 폭스에서 방송할때는 에피소드를 섞기까지 하였으며, 또한 코미디 센트럴에서도 섞기 신공을 보여주고 있다. OVA를 방송시즌에선 시즌 6으로 치는 것은, 코미디 센트럴 측에서 1시간 40분짜리 OVA한편을 4개로 잘라 방송했기 때문이다. 덕택에 제작시즌은 6시즌부터 시작. 또한 여기안에서도 은근히 섞기 신공이 있어, 아예 작정하고 제작시즌과 방송시즌 싱크 안맞추기에 돌입했는것으로 보여진다 그 덕택에 현재는 브랜드 시즌, 제작시즌, 방송시즌이 다 따로노는 상태. 보통 일반인들이 알고 있는건 브랜드 시즌. 제작시즌, 방송시즌은 퓨처라마 덕을 제외하곤 아는 사람이 거의 없다. 수상 경력과 비평 상도 꽤나 탔는데, 다음은 상 목록이다 * 애니상 ** 2000년, Why Must I Be a Crustacean in Love을 감독한 Brian Sheesley에게 애니메이션 감독상 ** 2001년 Bendless Love에서 벤더를 맡은 John DiMaggio에게 성우상 ** 2001년 Luck of the Fryish의 각본을 맡은 Ron Weiner에게 각본상 ** 2003년 Roswell That Ends Well을 감독한 Rich Moore에게 애니메이션 감독상 ** 홈 비디오 대상에선 Bender's Game을 제외한 OVA가 모두다 수상 * 에미상 ** 2000년, A Bicyclops Built for Two의 컬러 스타일리스트인 Bari Kumar ** 2001년 Parasites Lost의 스토리보드 아티스트인 Rodney Clouden이 2002년 Roswell That Ends Well으로 같은 상 수상 ** 2011년 The Late Philip J. Fry로 수상 ** 2011년 Lrrreconcilable Ndndifferences의 성우인 Maurice LaMarche 수상 * Environmental Media Award ** 2000년, The Problem with Popplers 에피소드로 TV 코미디 에피소드 부분 수상 ** 2011년, The Futurama Holiday Spectacular 에피소드로 코미디 에피소드 부분 수상 * 미국 작가조합 상 ** 2011년 The Prisoner of Benda의 각본가인 Ken Keeler 명단에 올라간 것도 꽤 많은데, 애니 상 8개, 에미 상 5개, 미국 작가조합 상 2개, 네뷸러 상에도 이름을 올린적이 있다. 덤으로 IGN에서 뽑은 Top 100 Animated TV Series에서 8위를 차지하기도 하였다. 참고로 이 순위에서 1위에 선정된 작품은 심슨이다. 그래 다 해먹어라! 또한 퓨처라마는 2010년 기네스북에 SF 애니메이션중 현재까지 비평이 최고로 좋았던 애니메이션 시리즈로 등록되어 있다. 보통 팬들이 꼽는 명작은 3시즌 The Luck of Fryrish, 5시즌 Jurassic Bark이 있으며, 6시즌 The Late Philip J. Fry도 최근들어 좋은 평가를 받는 중이다.~~프라이의 슬픔은 우리의 명작~~ 오프닝 thumb|300px|right|퓨처라마 오프닝 - Fry am The Egg Man 퓨처라마는 심슨 제작진이 만든 애니메이션이라 심슨 오프닝과 비슷한 깨알같은 개그가 있는데, OVA판을 제외하고 저 그림 밑의 자막이 매 에피소드마다 바뀐다는 것이 있다. 말 중에는 (저의) 불법 DVD가 곧 나옵니다라고도 말하기도 한다. 또한 요새 시즌엔 잘 안나오지만, 엄청 오래된 애니메이션등장 만화중에서 제일 젊은건 퓨처라마 자신... 그 다음으론 1987년에 나온 트레이시 울만 쇼. 나머진 1975년에 나온 Quasi at the Quackadero을 제외하고 다 60~70년 넘은 저작권이 거의 지난 작품들. 퓨처라마와 Quasi at the Quackadero는 OVA에서 써먹었다. 6시즌에서는 저작권 문제도 있는지 잘 안틀어주었지만 2011년부터 몇개를 틀어주는 모습이 보인다.을 전광판에서 틀어주기도 한다. 애니메이션을 틀어주든 안틀어주든 전광판에 항상 박치기 하는 내구도 높은 플래닛 익스프레스 우주선... 100화 넘게 박았으며, 몇번은 뚫어버리기도 했다. OVA에서는 특별판이라서 그런지, 문자 드립은 잘 안치면서 애니메이션 드립이 많이 나온다. OVA1에선 전광판에 프라이가 냉동되는 장면이 나오면서 배경에 등장인물들을 간간히 집어 넣어놨으며, OVA2와 OVA3에선 전광판안에 들어가는걸로 나오는데, 2에선 Max Fleischer 배경으로 변한 우주선, OVA3에선 Yellow Submarine으로 변한 우주선이 나온다. 그리고 마지막 OVA4에선 배경을 뉴 뉴욕이 아닌 마스 베가스로 바꿔버린다. 그곳의 전광판도 무난히 박아버리는 우주선... 일반 에피소드 오프닝은 일반적 오프닝과, 콜드 오프닝으로 나뉘는데 둘의 차이는 오프닝전에 퓨처라마 내용이 나오는가 안나오는가이다. 대표적인 콜드 오프닝으론 1화의 Space Pilot 3000을 예로 들수 있다. 덤으로 2D처럼 보이는 저 오프닝이 모두다 다 CGI로 렌더링 한것이라고 한다. 또한 OVA부터 HD로 방송하기에 HD에 맞게 렌더링 하였다고 한다. 오프닝 음악은 프랑스의 전자음악 작곡가 Pierre Henry의 Psyché Rock을 기반으로 만들어졌다. 그리고 OVA 음악은 넷다 원곡을 어레인지 혹은 새로운 음악을 집어넣어놨으며OVA1의 경우 길이를 늘렸으며, OVA2의 경우엔 구식 흑백 애니메이션풍, OVA3의 경우엔 비틀즈의 옐로우 서브마린틱한 느낌의 음악, OVA4에선 약간 테마가 들리긴 하지만, 다른 음악을 집어넣어 놨다. TV판에서는 Mars University, Bender Should Not Be Allowed on Television와 같은 에피소드가 오프닝 테마를 약간 수정한 버전을 틀어준다. 또한 Spanish Fry에서는 비트박스>John DiMaggio가 비트박스를 했다고 한다.를 집어넣었다. 그리고, 심슨 22시즌 17화에선 오프닝에 차원을 초월한 플래닛 익스프레스 우주선과 더불어 메인 테마도 같이 등장 하였다. 세계관 필립 J. 프라이라는 덜떨어진 피자배달부가 우연히 냉동되었다 30세기 미래에서 해동되어 자신의 후손인 판스워스 교수가 운영하는 플래닛 익스프레스에서 여타 다른 직원들인 릴라, 벤더, 허미스, 에이미등과 함께 일하면서 벌어지는 이야기들을 담고 있다. 사회상 퓨처라마의 사회상은 21세기 현재보다는 어느 정도는 진보적이기도 하고 , 또한 어느 정도 불합리한 면이 존재하기도 한다. 예를들어 사람과 같이 말놓고 지내는 로봇들이 있지만, 이 로봇들은 지구에 무슨 일이 생기면 인간들은 빠져도 애국심 회로로 인해 무조건 참여해야만 한다. 어찌보면 2등 시민이라고 볼수 있으며, 특히 로봇과 사람의 사랑은 '로보섹슈얼'이라는 단어로 표현하며 금기시된다. 동성애와 외계인종간의 사랑도 허용되는 (심지어 유령과 말의 사랑까지도!) 사회에서 말이다. 그래도 로봇을 취급도 안하는 다른 만화보단 낫다 로봇보다 더 차별받는 계급이 있는데, 그것은 지하에 묻혀 있는 Old New York에 사는 돌연변이들이다. 이들은 아예 법적으로 지상으로 나오는 것이 금지되어 있다. 그렇지만, The Mutants Are Revolting때 드디어 제한이 풀려, 지상으로 나올수 있지만 나오는 사람은 극중에서 보이기엔 극 소수다. 또한 노인들은 160세가 되면 반드시 Near Death Star에 가서 매트릭스의 사람들마냥 회로에 연결되어 잠자고 있어야 한다. 대신 판스워스 교수같은 경우 저기서 구출해 왔는데도 다시 안 잡아오는 듯 보인다. 여기다 남성 쇼비니즘은 정말 드럽게 팽배되어 있어 여자의 말은 거의 다 무시하지만 남자가 한 말은 어느정도 바보만 아니면 다 수용해준다. 물론, 작중에선 여자가 어느정도 더 똑똑한 모습을 보여주긴 하지만, 남자들은 다 무시해버린다. 또한 여자에게 매우 불리한 조항도 회사 계약서상에 집어넣어 버리기도 한다. 예를들어 "회사가 나체 포즈를 취하라고 강력하게 요청하면, 회사에 고용된 여자 직원은 나체 포즈를 취해야 한다." 등이 있다. 참고로 이건 남자들의 고용계약서에도 명시되어 있기에 이걸로 남녀가 평등하다고 주장하기도 한다(...) 또한 스타 트렉이라는 단어는 말하는 것 자체가 법적으로 금지되어 있다. 사람들이 과거에 사이비 종교를 만들었었기 때문. 또한 쥐나 고양이보다 부엉이가 거리에 더 많이 보인다. 과학기술 광속을 뛰어넘는 기술을 개발하진 못했지만, 2208년에 과학자들이 광속을 증가시켰다(...) 그래서 엄청 빨리 다닐 수 있다. 달까지 10초도 안되어서 갈 수 있는 로켓 기술을 보유중. 또한 도시 내 교통은 튜브라인을 따라 사람이 빠른 속도로 흘러다니는 것으로 많이 해결한다. 하지만 호버 자동차도 많이들 타고 다닌다. 지하철은 없는 듯. (땅속엔 올드 뉴욕이 있으니) 통신은 일반 전파를 사용하는 것처럼 보여지는데, 광속을 뻥튀기 하기전의 광속은 우리가 알고 있는 광속과 같다. 의학이 엄청나게 발달해서 인간 수명 160세는 껌이다. 생명체의 사지를 자르거나, 심지어 머리만 잘라 놓아도 살게 만드는 기술을 보유. 사지를 붙였다 뗐다도 맘대로 할 수 있으며, 개체간 이식도 아무 부작용 없이 가능. 특히 머리만 잘라서 액체에 담궈 놓으면 죽지 않고 거의 무한정 살 수 있는 모양. 이걸 이용해서 2000년대의 사람들을 머리만 남겨 놓고 마음껏 패러디 대상으로 활용한다. 로봇은 거의 인간만큼의 지능으로 만들어져 시민화 되었다. 감정을 느끼지 않는다는 이야기가 나오긴 하지만, 울고 웃고 떠들고 다 한다. 연료는 알코올이다. 거의 대부분의 로봇은 MOMCO에서 만들어서, 맘이 리모콘으로 명령을 내리기만 하면 폭동을 일으키는 회로가 내장되어 있다. 공장에서도 만들지만, 반대로 데이터 주고 받기(...)와 랜덤 알고리즘으로의 조합 + 조립을 하여 애를 만들기도 한다. 비디오에선 이걸 매우 자연적(?)인 광경으로 묘사하고 있다. 타임머신은 개발되지 않았다. 다만 초신성 폭발과 전자렌지 마이크로파가 엮인 사고로 과거로 간 적이 있으며, 신의 소관 하에 있는 과거로만 갈 수 있는 타임 스피어가 등장하기도 한다. 그러나 6시즌에선 판스워스 교수가 미래로만 가는 타임머신을 발명하기도 하였으며, 머리통을 보존시켜주는 액체속의 투명 오팔가루를 마시면 시간여행을 할수 있다. 역사 시즌 1의 1편에서 2000년부터 3000년 사이의 역사를 스치듯 잠시 살펴볼 수 있다. 외계인 침공이 두 번 있었으며, 2308년의 첫 번째 외계인 침공사실 컴퓨터 바이러스에 감염된 벤더가 노벨상 훔치면서 망쳐놓은 것이다(...)때 인류는 문명이 파괴되고 중세 풍의 건축물이 들어서는 시대로 퇴보했다. 두 번째 침공 이후로 3000년대의 건축 양식과 과학 기술이 만들어진 듯 하다. 3000년대 이후로부터 지구의 종말까지는 6시즌 The Late Philip J. Fry에서 잠시 엿볼 수 있는데, 뭐 뉴 뉴욕이 폐허가 되기도 하고, 한 번 더 중세 시대로 돌아가기도 하고, 기린에게 지배당하기도 하고, 기계와 전쟁을 하기도 하고, 완전 중구난방이다. 미래를 여행할때 나오는 음악은 In the year 2525라는 음악의 패러디다. (참고로 내용이 상당히 암울하다...), ** AD 3,000~10,000 사이: 유인원, 새, 소, 달팽이(?)가 차례로 지구를 지배한다. (혹성탈출 패러디) ** AD 10,000: 뉴 뉴욕이 폐허로 남는다. ** AD 105,105: 빙하기 ** AD 252,525: 두 번째의 중세. 이 때의 인간은 타조를 타고 다닌다. ** AD 351,120: 뉴뉴욕 지역은 바다에 잠긴다. 빙하가 녹은듯. ** AD 1,000,000½: 기린이 지배하는 세 번째 중세. 인간은 기린의 하인이며, 기린이 지배하는 세계라 집들이 다 길쭉하다... ** AD 5,000,000: 인류는 두 종으로 갈라졌는데, 분홍색의 키작은 인류는 뒤로 가는 타임머신을 막 발견하기 전까지 도달할 정도로 지적이지만, 덤블록이라 불리는 인류는 멍청해졌다. 그리고 오 년 후, 덤블록이 지적인 인류를 멸종시켰다. ** AD 10,000,000: 기계에 정복당한 세계. 물론 터미네이터 패러디. ** AD 50,000,000: 지적이고 헐벗은 여자만 사는, 남자가 매우 드문 세계. 물론 인류가 흥했다 망했다 진화했다 다시 돌아갔다 설정파괴 덩어리지만 어짜피 이 시대들을 다시 다룰 것도 아니니 신경끄자 종교 23세기에 스타 트렉을 믿는 종교가 있었으나, 스타 트렉 전쟁으로 인해 법적으로 금지되었다. 30세기 현재 메이저한 종교로는 첫 번째 통합 교회 (First Amalgamated Church)와 Robotology가 있다. 첫 번째 통합 교회는 기독교. 유대교, 불교, 이슬람교 등을 통합해버린 괴악한 종교이고(...) Robotology는 로봇들이 주로 믿는 종교로, 로봇 악마가 살고 있는 지옥을 뉴저지에서 실제로 구현해 놓았다. 그밖에 소수 종교로 '슈바의 수도원'이 있는데, 전파망원경으로 우주를 탐색해 신을 찾겠다는 목표를 가진 종교이다. 재밌는 일은, 수도승이 '내가 몸담아본 종교 중 최고로 미친 종파'라는 소리를 듣는 이 종교가 실제로는 신의 진실에 가장 근접해 있다는 것;; 이들의 바람대로 신은 우주 한 곳에 현존해 있다. 이진법을 쓰고, 은하계처럼 보이긴 하지만... 패러디와 유머 심슨과 마찬가지로, 퓨처라마에는 여러 유명인들이 출연했다. 퓨처라마가 미래를 배경으로 하는 애니메이션이라 대다수가 전신이 출연하는 것이 아니라 유리관 속에 목만 보존된 채로 등장한다. 예를 들어 스티븐 호킹. 호킹은 등장한 에피소드에서 프라이의 발견을 훔치고, 프라이를 죽일려고(라고 적고, 고자로 만들려고로 읽는다.) 했으며, OVA2에선 눈에서 빔을 쏘기도 한다... 곁가지에선 아예 전직하고 만화 성우로 나선다(...), 앨 고어도 있는데, 이 사람은 퓨처라마 1시즌부터 퓨처라마가 재미있다고 말했고, 딸내미인 크리스틴 고어가 퓨처라마 작가를 맡기도 했다. 31세기의 앨 고어는 달의 첫번째 황제로 나오며 머리통밑에 비행장치가 있어 마음대로 돌아다닐수 있으나, 2012년의 고어는 하이브리드 택시 운전수밖에 안된다..., 또한 D&D를 만든 개리 가이객스도 불러 오는데, 이 사람을 소환하기전에도 던전 앤 드래곤 시리즈를 인용하기도 하였다. 특히 비홀더. 판스워스 교수가 대학까지 보내준 가고일인 파주주도 던전 앤 드래곤에 나온다고 한다. 덤으로, 스타트랙의 배우들도 소환하기도 한다. 배우 소환이야 가능하다고 해도, 앨 고어 소환은 심슨가족이 아닌 퓨처라마에서 먼저 한 것이기에 도대체 어떻게 돌아가는지... 역시 맷 그로닝은 무서운 사람인듯? 30세기의 미래다 보니 과거에 죽은 사람도 불러낸다. 예를 들어 리처드 닉슨은 현재 퓨처라마 세계관의 지구 대통령이며, 조지 워싱턴, 샤를 드 골등도 등장한다. 6시즌에서는 좀 더 풍자쪽에 치중하여 아이폰과 트위터, 창조론등을 마구 조롱하며, 예전 시청자가 보기에 좀더 자극적인 장면이 자주 나온다. 폭스라는 갑갑하면서도 제일 보수적이기도한 공중파에서 벗어나 코미디 센트럴이라는 좀더 자유로운 케이블로 오면서 제한을 덜 받기 때문으로 보인다. 그러나 계속 TV-14(예전에도 몇몇 에피는 이 등급이었다.) 등급인걸 보면, 그거나 이거나 같을수 있다. 미래라는 배경으로 인해 심슨보다 블랙 코미디의 양이 드럽게 높다. 특히 이 경향은 6시즌에서 최고조에 다달아 덕택에 6시즌은 다른 시즌보다 더 잼없다!!!라는 사람들이 속출했다. 컨셉이 블랙 코미디라 블랙 코미디의 예는 너무나 많지만, 일단 몇개를 꼽아보자면 리처드 닉슨이 벤더땜시 다시 대통령이 되기로 하고 벌어지는 에피소드에서 프라이가 정치인 닉슨에게 양심을 요구하자, 모두다 웃고(...) 덩달아 여기서 워터게이트 사건도 비슷하게 패러디한다(...). 맨 마지막에 투표 까먹은 멍청이 둘 땜시 결국 전 세계가 리처드 닉슨에 다시 정권을 주는 장면, 그리고 다른 에피에선 20세기의 쓰레기를 다른 쓰레기로 처리하면서 "우리가 지금 알게 뭐야?" 로 일관하는 장면등이 있다(...). 또한 6시즌에서는 정말 이제까지 폭스의 검열땜시 그리지 못한 것들때문에 최고점을 달렸는데, 성 소수자, 남성우월주의, 창조론, SNS와 애플등 까댈수 있는 건 거의 다 까댔다. 심지어 날아다니는 스파게티 괴물도 창조론과 같이 조롱그 전에도 FSM이 등장한 적이 있긴 있었고, 사실 FSM자체가 창조론을 조롱하기 위해 만든 것이라 뭐.... 그리고 7시즌 에피소드 제목중 하나가 폭스사를 100% 겨냥한 31st Century Fox이다(...) 이런 것 뿐 아니라 퓨처라마에서는 저질 유머와 고급 유머가 공존하고 있다. 벤더의 유행어인 Bite my Shiny Metal Ass는 대표적인 저질 유머이고, 프라이가 악몽을 꾼 벤더에게 말하는 세상엔 2가 없어는 대표적인 고급 유머. 저급 유머의 경우 알아차리기가 쉬운데, 고급 유머들 같은경우 극중에 자연스럽게 녹아있어 찾아내기가 쉽지 않을때가 많다. 맷 그로닝은 우린 이게 외눈박이 여성과 랍스터 외계인과 기타 등등이 나오는 웃긴 만화로 보았는데, 하다보니 은연중에 정통 SF 컨셉을 따라가는 얼빠진 코미디가 되었다고 말했다(...) 또한 저도의 매킨토시빠란걸 극중에 내보내기도 한다. 일단, 허미스가 상표등록을 하고 있는 노트북은 아이북 G3을 약간 고친것이며, 등장하는 컴퓨터는 매킨토시 128K기종이 대다수(...) 거기다가 Mac OS의 인터페이스와 더불어, 퀵타임 디자인과 더불어, 매킨토시 시동음인 Sosumi도 등장한다. 또한 벤더의 입을 빌어 PC보단 맥이 좋다고 웅변하고, 플래닛 익스프레스 광고중 하나는 아예 매킨토시 128K 광고의 패러디다. 그러나, 퓨처라마 상에서 OSX 인터페이스나 이후 등장한 디바이스는 찾아보기 힘들기에 아마 매킨토시 128K, 그리고 애플에 대한 오마쥬로 볼 수도 있을 것이다.~~어찌되었든 저도의 앱등이 인증 성공 + 또한 퓨처라마 공식앱(미국 계정 필요)은 안드로이드 마켓에 없기에 앱등이 교차 인증~~ 그 외 에피소드 작가가 애니메이션이나 기타 등등에서 작중에 써먹을려고 실제 수학 정리인 퓨처라마 정리를 개발정확하겐 군론 관련. The Prisoner of Benda 에피소드에서 마음을 여러 사람이 바꾸며, 다시 바뀌기 전 상태로 돌릴수는 없는데 이를 원상복귀하려면 딱 두사람만 더 필요하다는 정리이다. 덤으로 오락 프로그램을 위해서 공식을 만든 경우는 세계최초다!(...)하여 에피소드중에 써먹기도 했다. 이 에피소드를 쓴 Ken Keeler하버드 대학교에서 응용 수학사를 수여받았으며, 벨 연구소에서 일하기도 했다.는 젊은이들이 수학에 관심을 더 많이 가지길 바라면서 퓨처라마 정리를 만들었다고 한다(...) 퓨처라마를 보다보면 1729란 숫자가 나오는데, 이 숫자는 하디-라마누잔 수로, 서로 다른 두 가지 방법으로 두 양수의 세제곱수의 합으로 나타낼 수 있는 수 중 가장 작은 수이다! 또한 판스워스 교수의 은행 계좌번호인 299792458은 빛이 1초당 나간 m를 나타내는 등, 여러가지 과학적으로 숨은 내용들이 많다. 본격 풍자 애니메이션에서 학습 애니메이션으로 진화라기 보단, 엄친아들이 자신의 똑똑한면을 만화에 집어넣는 거겠지... 덕택에 블랙 코미디쪽을 몰라도 이런점들을 알고 본다면 재미있다. 퓨처라마를 보다보면 피자를 먹고 싶은 생각이 사라질 수 있다.하수구에 들어간 시모어를 말리고, 바닥에 떨어진 양념을 먹게 하고, 또한 시모어로 양념을 섞는다. 덕택에 피자엔 개털이 우수수(...) 시당국의 위생조사나 개인고소로 인해 안망하는게 신기할 정도. 사족으로 심슨에서 맷 그로닝이 출연해서 사인을 해줄 때, 레니가 "저기봐! 퓨처라마의 제작자 맷 그로닝이다!"라고 말 한 바 있다. 코믹스판에선 둘다 다른 세상의 만화 취급을 한다. 심슨 가족과 마찬가지로 사람의 손가락이 4개로 묘사된다. 6시즌 마지막에선 일본 애니메이션을 따라갈려고 하는 듯한 모습과 눈치챘겠지만 일본 만화를 풍자하는 화다. 전형적인 전개를 퓨처라마식으로 비꼰 스토리도 일품! 이봐...이미 거대한 제작비로 거의 대다수를 이겨버렸잖아 스포일러: 이 에피소드는 퓨처라마 이야기에 포함되지 않는 곁가지 에피소드로 각각 1/3씩 나눠져 있는데, Max Fleischer 스타일, 패미컴스타일, 그리고 일본 애니매이션 스타일로 되어있다. Max Fleischer 풍과 패미컴 스타일도 보면 웃긴점이 많지만, 일본 애니매이션 버전에서는 일본 애니매이션의 클리셰를 신랄하게 깐다. 알고 보면 정말 정말 정말 재미있다. 꼭 챙겨보자. 또한 여러 만화에서 나온 장면들이 나오는데 다음은 그 만화들에 나온걸 정리해 놓은 것이다. * 작중에 프라이가 쓰는 헬멧은 마하 GoGoGo에 나오는 헬멧 * 회상씬에 나오는 자그타르(Zagtar)는 백수왕 고라이온과 유사하게 생겼으며, 덤으로 나오자마자 릴라의 오빠(?)인 히로시 왕자(...)가 변신한 크리스탈 우주데빌의 레이저 빔을 맞고 펑~ * 주제 테마는 백수왕 고라이온, 그리고 과학닌자대 갓챠맨 * 우주에서의 싸움장면은 로보텍에서 가져왔다. * 에이미의 옷은 세일러문에서 가져왔다. * 벤더 머리통의 V는 건담 머리의 안테나(?)에서 따왔다. * 보다보면, 일본어라고 말할려는데 영어!라고 말하고, 센트럴 파크처럼 생기지도 않은 배경을 갖다 센트럴 파크라 우기고 금각사같은 일본의 랜드마크는 트럼프 타워같은 미국의 랜드마크 이름 자막을 붙인 장면등 여러 패러디 요소가 있다. * 잘 보면 대사랑 그림이랑 어긋나는 부분이 존재한다. 입모양 불일치도 구현 한 것이다! * 가끔 가다 튀어나오는 어눌한 말투 (..) * 우주에서의 우주선 배틀과 도시 무너지는 장면, 랜드마크 파괴등 뱅크신도 등장한다. 등장인물 주요인물 * 프라이 * 릴라 * 벤더 * 판스워스 교수 * 에이미 웡 * 조이버그 * 허미스 보조인물들 * 맘 * 니블러 * 젭 브래니건 * 키프 * 큐버트 * 드와이트 콘래드 * 리처드 닉슨 * 로봇 악마 * 칼큘론 * 시모어 * 스크러피 * 르어 * 최면두꺼비 대왕 등장 행성 * 지구 ** 뉴 뉴욕 * 해왕성 * 아마조니아 * 오미크론 퍼시아이 8 (르어의 행성) * XXX 행성 (OVA 1시즌의 누드비치 행성, V-GINA에 의해 제거됨) 기업 * 플래닛 익스프레스 * MOMCorp 주요 오마쥬 / 자주 등장한 작품들 * 던전 앤 드래곤 시리즈 * 심슨 - 이건 이쪽도 마찬가지 * 2001 스페이스 오딧세이 * 스타트랙 * 스타워즈 관련 웹페이지 * 퓨처라마 공식 사이트 - # * 퓨처라마 위키, The Infosphere - # * Can't Get Enough Futurama - # 참고 분류:애니메이션 분류:개념작 목록 분류:20세기 폭스